


Support (Spy, Sniper, Medic x Reader)

by MaybeNot42



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, F/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Jealousy, Kissing, Lingerie, Multi, Oral Sex, Polygamy, Rough Sex, Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-09-19 16:41:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9450665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaybeNot42/pseuds/MaybeNot42
Summary: Fuck! What was this going to mean for your relationships? How could you ever look them in the eyes again without being reminded of the power they had over you, having the ability to bend and twist you at their will. Make you squirm and beg for them to take you at their mere touch. You shuddered. Someone having that kind of power over you, it was just… frightening.





	1. Prolog

“Gentlemen, I believe we all know why we’re here.” Spy looked intently at his two co-workers. “This has gone on for too long.”

Quietly nodding, Sniper and Medic agreed. This was a problem and they had to do something about it right now.

What was this problem? Well, you were.

You were the problem.

Were you oblivious to being a problem? Absolutely.

“Any suggestions as to how we’ll settle this dispute?” Spy leaned back awaiting answers. He already had something in mind, but he thought he might as well give the others a chance to come up with something.

“Well, you could stop acting like a bloody creep.” was the sharp reply from Sniper.

Spy frowned. Did he not take this seriously. “I do not act like a  _ creep _ bushman.”

“Oh no, cause  _ ‘your clothes would look so much better on my floor’ _ doesn’t sound creepy at all.” Sniper snarled, quoting and imitating Spy.

“I’m merely expressing my interest in her with flirtatious statements, unlike you, who wouldn’t be able to seduce a blind crab.”

“Fuck off wanker!”

“I’m fairly sure  _ you _ are the  _ wanker  _ here.”

Sniper turned bright red, his face burning as he realised what Spy was referring to. “I’m going to carve ya a new-”

“ _ Herr _ Sniper,  _ Herr _ Spy, try to be a little professional.” Medic pinched the bridge of his nose. He had heard enough of their bickering already and he didn’t need more.

Oh no, Sniper was not having any of this. “You’re one to talk. Tell me mate, is it professional to refuse to heal two of your teammates just because of a bloody woman?”

“May I remind you, that you’re the one who follows her with your scope during battle.” Medic answered back.

“Gentlemen,” Spy stood up from his chair. “This is exactly the problem we need to solve.”

And he was right. Sniper  _ had  _ been getting fewer headshots during battle and Medic  _ had  _ refused to heal both Sniper and Spy. Heck, even Spy admitted he had been less focused on the payload than usual. It not only ruined the support team’s teamwork, it ruined the entire team’s teamwork. They had such a hard time getting through battles and they won far fewer times than usual.

Why?

Because of you, that’s why!

Spy continued. “And we have to find a solution to it as fast as possible or we’ll simply have to get rid of the root of the problem.”

The two other men looked at him in disbelief. “Spy, you don’t mean you would seriously kill-”

“Of course I wouldn’t kill her, you imbecile. I wouldn’t dare do anything to hurt her, but I can’t say the same for our employer. If we don’t fix this immediately, the Administrator will be forced to either rid us of her or her of us and we’re all aware of which of the two options is easiest.”

He let his words sink in and watched as both men in front of him gulped.

“Well, why don’t we just let the Sheila pick one of us and move the hell on.”

And there it was. Why didn’t they just do that? Well, they were scared. All three of them. Scared that you weren’t going to pick them.

Now you may think; ‘Pick? What do you mean pick?”

Well my dear, you’ve managed to seduce them. All three of them, unintentionally nonetheless; the way you walk, the way you talk, the way your eyes shine when you talk about something you love. They’ve fallen for you and none of them wanted to back down. They all wanted you. Both on the emotional side and the… shall we say the physical side? Yes, let’s say physical side.

The point is they all had a crush on you. And it was crushing them, since you didn’t seem to recognize any of the affection given to you. All their subtle hints flew right past you and it was starting to become infuriating to them.

And honestly, I understand them. I mean come on Y/n, you thought Sniper sharing stories about his childhood was something he did with everyone! Stupid! And no it’s not necessary for you to take your shirt off for a normal check-up for crying out loud! All these little things they said and did to inform you of their affection and you were completely oblivious to it.

“Well,  _ bushman _ would you back down once she picks me?”

“ _ If _ she picks you, bloody spook, and no. No I wouldn’t.”

“Exactly.” Spy would’ve continued, but was cut off by the sound of a door opening.

They sat in the kitchen, so it was highly possible for someone to interrupt their little meeting. Entering the room, Demo strolled past the three of them with a grin plastered on his face. He reached out for a two bottles of water, holding them in his hand.

“What are you guys talking about?” He took a sip of one of the bottle, his grin not faltering the slightest.

“None of your business.” was the dismissive answer from Medic.

Demo shrugged. “Okay.” He turned to leave, but when he reached the doorframe he stopped and looked over his shoulder. “Ye’re welcome ta join me in the rec room. Me and Y/n’ll be playin’ with the piano.” And with that he walked out of the room, his booming laughter mocking his teammates.

Demo wasn’t dumb. He was close friends with you and very observant, so a little teasing of his teammates had always been something he had done. After all, he was quite the flirt one and although you knew it was all for fun and not anything serious, the three supporters didn’t see it that way.

“Schweinhund.”

Medic quietly tossed the word after the charismatic man.

“Let’s get back on topic.” Spy once again urged the three of them to find a solution.

Silence enveloped the kitchen as they thought. Or two of them did. Spy, as already mentioned, already had something in mind he was just a little unsure of how the two others would take it. When nobody said anything, he decided to propose his idea.

“Can we all agree that we wish to be with Y/n?”

Medic and Sniper nodded, Sniper somewhat irritated. Of course they wanted to be with you, if they didn’t they wouldn’t sit here having this meeting.

“And neither of us wish to back down and let another have her?”

Again they both nodded.

“Well,” Spy smirked.

“Why don’t we share her?”


	2. Game On

You gulped as he started to tread towards you, his lean figure towering over you and caging you in as he leaned forward. You took a step back, slightly confused as to what Sniper was doing and if you had to be honest kinda scared as well. He was acting so possessively, the way leaned forward as he continued to slowly corner you, his face in front of yours, hot breath ghosting over your lips and then your ear. “What’s the matter?” he raspily asked, lightly biting down on your earlobe and sending shivers down your body.

Unable to answer, too scared your voice would betray you, you took another step backwards and held your breath. What was going on? Sniper continued to follow you, his hands suddenly coming up and settling on your hips, his fingers ever so innocently gracing over the skin under your shirt and right above the rim of your jeans. It wasn’t much contact, however, it still made you let out a shallow gasp and you almost jumped backwards expecting to feel a wall against your back, however, it wasn’t a wall you felt behind you. Two strong, warm hands gripped your wrists, holding them down by your sides and rather harshly pulling you closer to the body behind you. “Such a pretty noise  _ Fraulein _ .” It was Medic. You couldn’t see him, however, you could both hear and feel him, the easily recognisable german accent rolling from his tongue and strong build giving him off. “Maybe we should see what other noises you can make,  _ ja _ ?”

The huskily whispered words made you quiver, your back pressed against his front and his hips against your bottom. Burying his nose in your hair and inhaling your scent, he let go of one of your wrists, however, rapidly catched it again with his other hand, your wrists now firmly held together in his grasp and let the other settle on your stomach, lightly running his fingers over the counter of your ribs before settling the hand directly under your breasts, leaving you to take a sharp intake of breath. Oh God! “No bra?” he teasingly whispered, making you blush.

And there you stood. The three of you. Unable to move due to Medic’s strong grip on your wrists and Sniper’s firm grasp on your hips, you couldn’t do anything but watch as Sniper let his eyes hungrily roam your body, a devilish grin plastered on his face, and feel Medic’s hot breath against your neck. However, other than that they didn’t do anything, just listening to your heartbeat and enjoying the closure of you. You were holding your breath, so confused and yet content with what was going on, trying to figure out exactly what was going on when you heard a dampened  _ swoosh. _

Beside you stood Spy, an amused smirk adorning his face and you widened your eyes as he cupped your face with his gloved fingers and without a word pressed his lips against yours.

Soft. So incredibly soft. The kiss wasn’t one of desire, it was one of love; soft, patient and deep. However, that was only the start, because then he parted his lips, tongue darting out and licking your lower lip, asking for permission to enter. Granting him entrance, you didn’t even put up a fight, immediately letting him roam your mouth with his wet tongue. You were getting dizzy, his thumbs brushing over your cheekbones and you forgot where you were, his kiss absolutely mesmerizing.

Spy smirked into the kiss, knowing very well that he had two jealous men glaring at him. He didn’t blame them, he would be glaring too if it had been him watching them kissing you. “Get on with it mate.” Sniper growled lowly, aching to touch you, feel you. Pin you down and make you moan. Oh God you were beautiful.

Spy pulled back and you opened your glossy eyes, already missing the taste of his lips and nuzzling your head into his hand that was still caressing your cheek.

“Chérie, would you allow us to take you?”

You stopped breathing. Had you heard correct? Had Spy actually just asked you if the three of them could take you? Make love to you? Fuck you? Looking around you suddenly became painfully aware of the situation, Spy’s loving gaze, Sniper’s hungry eyes and Medic’s devilish smirk against your neck, their hands being so close to where they wanted to be, however, patiently waiting for consent before doing anything. Suddenly you felt a third hand slither down your stomach, silently playing with the button of your jeans, but not unbuttoning it. It was Spy’s hand, waiting for permission to ravish you.

You took a deep breath, finally realising that they had it bad for you, all three of them. And you would be lying if you said you didn’t find them attractive, all of them in their own unique way. With that in mind you gave a small nod, lowly uttering a single word; “Yes.”

Your mind couldn’t follow what happened after that, so many sensual expressions happening. Sniper slipped his hands past the rim of your pants and panties, relishing the feeling of your skin, his calloused hands groping your soft but firm buttocks, massaging the meat while attacking your neck with kisses and licks. Medic, on the other hand, feraly bit down on your shoulder, his hand squeezing a breast through your shirt as Spy brought back your face to his, locking eyes and then devouring your lips and mouth, not holding anything back, while unbuttoning your jeans and slithering a hand down between your legs, slipping his fingers between your lower lips and vigorously rubbing.

Fuck! Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck! You cried moaned and panted, letting out the most lewd noises you had ever uttered. It was sweet musics to their ears and you continued to let them have it, not holding anything back. The hands on your skin send shivers through your body as the men claimed you with their lips, fingers and eyes. Your knees wobbled as Medic shamelessly jerked his hips against Sniper’s hands and your ass, twisting a nipple with his large paw. Still constricted by both Medic’s and Sniper’s firm grips, you arched your back, pressing your breast further into Medic’s palm and your ass back against his jerking, willing to give him anything he wanted.

“She’s so wet.” Spy commented with a smirk from the side, having let go of your lips, fingers still between your legs.

It was true. You were incredibly aroused, heat spreading between your legs and your clit throbbing with want. It seemed Spy was avoiding your little bundle of nerves on purpose, lightly grazing over it but never pressing down and you couldn’t take it anymore. You gave him your most needy look, biting your lip and tugging it between your teeth, however, you were unable to hold it when Medic bit down on your shoulder once again, afterwards licking the teeth marks and humming into your skin, loving the high pitched sound it elicited from you.

It seemed like Spy had still seen your pleading look and chuckled. “You have to earn it  _ ma chérie _ .”

A surge of heat went through your body, however it wasn’t because of Spy’s words, but Sniper’s warm hands having lost interest in your butt and starting to caress your upper thighs, running his fingers over your skin and feeling around. Warm. You were so incredibly warm.

After that, there wasn’t much debate. Medic let go of your hands and helped Sniper pull your pants and panties down your leg while Spy slipped your shirt over your head. And there you stood, completely naked in front of your three fully dressed admirers, their eyes taking in the sight of your bare skin. You were practically shaking with arousal, so caught up in your own want that you didn’t even notice the three men’s tightening pants. You looked lovely. Pretty enough to eat.

Your mind was clouded with lust and unable to comprehend the motions around you. That’s when you felt an intrusion between your legs. It wasn’t unwelcome, actually it was the complete opposite and you let out a gasp as Spy slid a single finger into your cunt and pumped once. “Is this what you wanted  _ mon cheri _ ?” he cooed lightly, finding your squirming body a rather delicious sight. You trembled at the sensation and fell backwards as Spy thrust another finger in, setting a ruthless pace. In seconds he had found your sweet spot, curling and thrusting his fingers against it as your body shook. You hadn’t even processed that Medic had caught you in his arms, aiding you and preventing you from hitting the wall when Spy had begun his treatment on your sex. slipping his hands around your stomach and holding you protectively against him, Medic started whispering german into your ear. You couldn’t understand it, but it sounded dirty. And it fired you up. He let his thumbs circle your nipples, his calloused fingers brushing over your areola before pinching and twisting your hard buds, playing with them as he continued to growl in his german language, tongue darting out and licking the shell of your ear.

Jolting and squirming under their grips, you cried out both in pleasure and in desperation, your clit still throbbing with want. You needed pressure on that little bundle of nerves and they knew it. You knew they knew it. That’s when you realised your hands were free, no longer held in a firm grip by Medic who was far too occupied with your bosom, neck and ear to hold them. And so, you started slithering a hand down your stomach to give your clit some relief, however, before you even got past your hip a hand jolted forward and gripped your wrist.

Sniper. You had forgot about Sniper. He looked down at you with that devilish smirk of his, sharpened fangs at display. “I thought Spook said you had to earn it love.” Low, teasing and deliciously throaty, his voice indicated he had been perfectly aware of your hands descend and destination. That’s when he pulled you towards him in a sudden movement and you fell forward, Medic’s and Spy’s touches completely abandoning you as you fell to your knees and Sniper let go of your wrist so you had to ease off the fall with your hands.

And there you were, on all four, needy and wanting like a bitch in heat, denied of any form of touch from yourself. “Please.” you quietly beggged. “I need you.” And it was true. You needed their hands and lips and fingers and cocks. You needed them to please you and fill you like you’ve never been filled before. The sound of a zipper being opened brought you back from your thoughts and when you looked up, Spy was standing in front of you, his hard length pulled out from his pants and pointed directly at you.

“Earn it  _ mon fille _ .”

You didn’t have to be told twice. Carefully you slid your tongue out and licked down the length of his shaft, returning to its head and swirling your tongue briefly. Spy threw back his head in pleasure, your warm tongue being heaven to him. You knelt before him, head between his legs and slowly began to take the full length of his member in your mouth. Spy hissed with each movement, his jaw tightening as he struggled not to buck his hips. You relaxed your throat and took him all in, with difficulty, until you could feel the base of his shaft. Then slowly you began to bob and suck, swirling your tongue and hollowing your cheeks, spurred on by the filthy praise of your lover. You could taste him and feel the throbbing of his still hardening length, it was absolutely maddening.

Suddenly something, or rather someone, behind your spread your asscheeks, exposing your puckered, little hole to the cold air. A finger then started massaging the ring of muscles, relaxing them and then slipping a cold finger in. You gasped at the sensation, not really comfortable with it at first. It kinda burned a little, however not for long as the finger continued to probe and stretch you and the burning turned into pleasure. Moaning from the feeling and rocking back against the finger with your rear, you send vibrations to Spy’s cock who gripped your hair with a gasp, tangling it between his fingers and gently urging you to take him deeper. Another finger entered you and you took in a sharp breath, the burning having returned.

“Sssshhh,” A finger traced your spine as Medic tried to comfort you. “It’s okay, you’re doing great _ meiner Taube _ .” Medic wanted to finger you hard, make you beg and whine and maybe even bleed a little, but he held back. That was something for another time.

His words soothed you and you continued to suck off Spy and it didn’t take long before he threw his head back, cursing in french and releasing in your mouth as he hit climax. Pulling out, he jerked himself off to ride out his orgasm as he looked at your needy, wanting eyes. You swallowed his seed, every last bit of it before letting out the most lewd sound you had ever made as Medic made a particularly hard thrust with his fingers.

You were shaking and on the verge of breaking. The pleasure and arousal building in your core was becoming too much for you and you still hadn’t given your clit any sort of relief. Then you felt empty, Medic’s fingers leaving you, only to grip your hips and hoist you up on his lap. “Are you ready?” he murmured, finally bringing his hand down and pressing down on you clit with a finger. You jolted at the pressure of his calloused thumb on your clit, trembling and nodding as he lifted you before slowly pressing into you, his cock entering your little, stretched hole. The two of you moaned in unison as he filled you until your rear was in contact with his thighs. That’s when he thrusted upwards, hissing at the tightness, before almost pulling out completely and then burying his length in you again in a teeth clenching motion. Then he pounded away, setting a moan-eliciting pace you almost couldn’t keep up with, crying out and writhing as he filled you again and again, your bosom bouncing up and down. His fingers dug into your skin, surely leaving what would soon become marks and aches. “You’re lucky I don’t have you for myself. If I did, your cute little ass would be red and scorching from my belt and you’d be unable to do anything about it, since you’d be tied firmly down, writhing and squirming and begging me to let you come.” 

It was whispered lowly and playfully, as if Medic didn’t want the others to know he had been saying anything at all. “Right now I have to share you and therefore we have some rules we must follow.” Breath hitching at his words, you didn’t even notice the figure in front of you and whined loudly as Medic stopped his pounding. “For example, you need to be a good little slut and share with the others.” You looked up with half lidded eyes and found Sniper standing there, his eyes almost completely dark with lust.

Without thinking, you spread your legs and begged Sniper to fuck your wet pussy and make you come. “Please, please, please just fuck me.” You were desperate and horny and you needed to move and grind against their dicks. “Like the little filthy whore you are.” Medic whispered as if he had read your thoughts.

Sniper merely grinned as he positioned himself in front of you and pressed into your wet and wanting cunt. You moaned and in return you got a pinch to your still throbbing clit. Grunting and hissing, Sniper filled you completely, every curve of you hugging him and he could feel Medic’s cock inside you as well. Then they started moving. In unison they fucked you as if there was no tomorrow, their shafts grinding against each other inside you. You clawed at Sniper’s back, begging both of them to go faster and they did, rutting you and feeling the friction and it did wonders for them as well as you.

“I think she’s earned it.” Spy nonchalantly commented from the side, a cigarette in hand and his length tucked back into his pants, no indication of what had taken place earlier whatsoever.

“I think you’re right spook.” Sniper agreed, quickly starting to finger your clit and rolling it between his fingers.

Oh God. You felt your orgasm built at an alarmingly fast rate, what had been so long neglected was finally happening and you welcomed the treatment of your clit and let yourself drown in pleasure and ecstasy. Clenching around both their cocks, you came with a scream, orgasm hitting you harder than it had ever done. Your vision was littered with white spots and dots as you came down from your high, and you heard the two men still inside you moan and grunt as they met their end as well, filling you to the brim with their seed.

You collapsed and fell back against Medic’s firm chest, his arms embracing you from behind and his heavy breathing against your ear. As Sniper pulled out, you felt some of his seed float out of you  and drip down your thigh, but you hardly cared. Medic stayed inside you for a bit, whispering german nothings to your ear and switching to english from time to time to praise you; “You did so well  _ taube _ , I can’t wait till we get to try out other things.” He petted your hair and caressed the contour of your ribs. “You’re so beautiful.” He soothed you till you were asleep, hardly caring about your nakedness or how filthy you were.

The three of them were exhausting. They had completely drained you from all your energy.

Spy and Sniper send Medic angry glares when you had fallen asleep and Medic finally pulled out of you.

“I thought we had an agreement doc. No talking and coaxing like that.”

Medic merely shrugged, a devilish smirk playing with his lips. “I believe we all got what we wanted,  _ ja.  _ Maybe not you  _ Herr _ Spy, but you were just unlucky to draw the shortest straw.” He lifted you up bridal style and started walking away from the two fuming men.

“And where do you think you’re going?” Spy questioned, his right eye twitching from disbelief. Who did this guy think he was.

“I’m merely taking our  _ liebling  _ to her room. She’s rather sleepy, ja?”

Then he left with a smug grin, knowing very well that even though they had had this one agreement, you would continue to forever be something each of them wanted to claim for themselves.

And so far, he was winning.

Medic: 1

Sniper: 0

Spy: 0

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm not sure how good this turned out. It's the first time I've written this kind of stuff and I'm not sure if I'll do it again, because I don't know how well I executed the whole "foursome" part.
> 
> Anyway, I hope it wasn't a waste of your time.
> 
> Now, I really love writing TF2 stuff, but honestly I'm running kinda low on ideas, so if you have a request or something you'd like me to write or anything like that, feel free to write it in the comments or message me on tumblr @somethingstuffsomething. And it can be absolutely anything; fluff, smut, reader-insert or with an OC. Actually I'd be so freakin' happy if I could get to write about a TF2 OC. I absolutely adore other people's OC's and I'd be so incredibly happy to write about one.
> 
> So, yeah.
> 
> Peace!


	3. Mockingly Innocent

Soft sheets, warm pillows and the faint smell of expensive cologne were the first sensory perceptions you were met with when you woke up. Your eyelids fluttered open, irises flickering over your surroundings before widening.

When did you get here? The last thing you remembered was… Your face burned up at the thought of yesterday’s actions. Had it actually happened or was it just a dream? A hot, wonderful, passionate dream. Hoisting yourself up on your elbows, you moved to sit up, your legs dangling over the side of the bed before groaning in pain. Nope, definitely not a dream. Your body was aching, more precisely, your lower half was aching. Pushing aside the blanket covering you from the waist and down, you gaped at your skin. Bruises and scratches littered your hips, clear and sore, they had really taken a toll on you.

You were in your room with no memory of walking here and that’s when you realised one of them must’ve carried you there, cleaning you up and tugging you in while you were sleeping. Moaning at the movement, you got up and cautiously walked over to the mirror hanging on the wall not far from your bed, gazing at your naked body and lightly running your fingers over the teeth marks and love bites scattered across your neck and shoulders.

_ “You did so well  _ taube _ , I can’t wait till we get to try out other things.” _

It had actually happened. You had actually had sex with Medic, Sniper and Spy. Mind-blowing sex might you add. Bringing a two fingers to your lips, you recalled the things you had done and said with them yesterday and a light pink dusted over your cheeks. You had acted so promiscuously, you had never acted in such a manner before. You supposed you had been caught up in the moment, the sudden proposition of lovemaking with your three handsome co-workers having taken you aback and led you to make a decision you might not have normally made. You hadn’t thought about anything, you hadn’t thought about the consequences. You had acted in such a lewd way.

And that’s when realisation hit you. You had done it with all three of them. At the same time. They had been so well-coordinated that you couldn’t help but wonder if they had planned the whole thing from start to finnish. Which let you to your next thought; what did all this mean? A part of you, a part you hated, felt that they had just used you, wanted some fun and seen you as an easy target, your coitus having been nothing more than an act of boredom. The thought saddened you, however, only for a second. You knew that wasn’t the case. Their loving gazes, protective embraces and praising words leaving you to think the intercourse had been something more. Meant something more. What that was, you weren’t quite sure of.

Honestly, you were so utterly confused. However, there was one thing you knew for sure; you weren’t going to hear the end of it. You could already imagine the smug grins and teasing comments following you from now on, knowing very well that the three of them were going to taunt you at every chance they got.

Fuck! What was this going to mean for your relationships? How could you ever look them in the eyes again without being reminded of the power they had over you, having the ability to bend and twist you at their will. Make you squirm and beg for them to take you at their mere touch. You shuddered. Someone having that kind of power over you, it was just… frightening.

Turning away from the mirror and deciding to deal with the problem once it was needed, you looked around to orientate yourself in your room and for the first time noticed the set-up displayed on your dresser. 

You walked over to it, eyes widening slightly when you realised what it was; your normal shirt and jeans, which wasn’t that big of a surprise, and a pair of white lingerie underwear, which was what surprised you. Cautiously you slipped them on, admiring yourself in the mirror. The pair was a g-string with laces that barely covered your ass, leaving almost nothing to the imagination and it fit you perfectly. You took a deep breath, heart racing in your chest. You had never seen this pair of underwear before which could only mean one thing; someone had picked it out for you. Who, you couldn’t be sure of, but it was safe to say your list of suspects was narrowed to three.

Well, you weren’t going to play their game. Rapidly you opened the drawer with your underwear. Empty. There was nothing in it. Your brows furrowed, utterly confused as to how that could be possible, normally half the drawer would be filled with black boring panties, the other half occupied by your… You gotta be fukin’ kidding me! Your bras were gone as well.

Just to be sure, you ran the rest of your drawers through, even going as far as to look under your bed, however, with no luck. Your underwear was nowhere to be found. Whoever had wanted you to wear the lingerie had taken their precautions. And so you had two choices; you could either go commando, defying whoever had clearly wanted you to wear the panties, or you could wear the barely-there underwear, not really being comfortable to strut around the base without anything covering your private parts.

You looked at the pair hugging your hips, feeling as if it was mocking you. The fact that you only had the two choices you had, showed it was a sign of your submissiveness, the white laces looking mockingly innocent, and if you wore them you’d only prove to be an obedient little girl.

Exasperation drifted through you as you realised at least one of the three thought they could just push you around as they wanted, going to your room and running through your drawers, taking whatever they felt like. Well you were going to prove them wrong.

Making a mental note to ask Engie to instal a lock on your door, you removed the underwear with a fury suddenly flaring up in you. Your first instinct was ripping it to pieces in an act of defiance, however, after taking a deep breath, you folded the pair together and placed in the empty drawer. It wouldn’t exactly make a difference, it’s not like whoever had wanted you to wear them would know if you had ruined them or not.

You closed your eyes.

This was going to be a long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what this is. Honestly, I hadn't really planned for continuing the story, but I just, I don't know, I just kinda wanted to try and continue it. See where the story could go.
> 
> Feedback would be greatly appreciated, the feedback I got on the last chapter was amazing and really motivated me to write this chapter, so yeah.
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> Peace!


	4. All Of It With A Scarf

 

With a scarf wrapped securely around your neck, covering every patch of before visible skin, you cautiously made your way down the empty hallway, feet quietly thumping against the floor. Right now, you were just hungry. You needed food, your stomach grumbling and urging you to fasten your pace. Pricking out your ears for any voices or noise, you quietly begged for the kitchen to be empty or at least lack the three members of support. However, your prayer was not heard.

Entering the kitchen, the sight you were met with was a short of breath Scout with sweat stains down his back and under his armpits and a bottle of water in hand, Medic calmly sitting at the kitchen table in the middle of the room and reading a newspaper. You stopped in your tracks and watched as he brought a cup of, what you could only assume was tea, to his lips and took a small sip.

_ “Like the little filthy whore you are.” _

A light red blossomed on your cheeks as you recalled his words from last night, eyes still fixated on those lewd lips of his. Lightly shaking your head, you took a deep breath and prepared yourself for whatever was about to happen. However, before you could take another step Scout turned around, for the first time noticing your presence, and gave you his signature smirk.

“Hey Y/n, you’re up late. Overslept or sumn’?” He took a slog of the bottled water. “Ain’t like you ta sleep the day away.”

Tilting your head to the side, you blinked a couple of times, realising you actually didn’t know what time it was. You had honestly just presumed it was around nine or ten in the morning, but you supposed it could be a little later. Out of the corner of your eye, you noticed Medic looking up at you with a deadpan expression, not a single change coming across it as he eyed you, before lowering his head again, apparently finding the content of the newspaper to be more interesting than you. A surge of frustration ran through you. He didn’t even want to look at you. No smirk, no wandering eyes, not even a ‘good morning’. It was as if nothing had happened between the two of you last night.

_ ‘Well, so be it!’ _ you thought to yourself, determination flowing through your body, mind settled on not letting him get the satisfaction of seeing you sad. If he wouldn’t care, then neither would you.

“Ya’ know it’s like two in the afternoon, right?”

Your attention once again back on Scout, your jaw dropped slightly. It was past 12? Seriously? How long had you slept for? Holy shit, you must’ve been exhausted! It did explain the lack of men in the kitchen and Scout’s sweaty form, he always ran at one pm on ceasefire days.

“I, uhh, I had a rough night.” Technically it wasn’t lying and had you not focused on Scout at the moment, you would’ve seen Medic’s mouth twitch to a slight smirk, before returning to the normal deadpan expression. It had been a rough night.

Simply nodding, Scout shrugged and took another gulp of the water. “Engie left sum’ breakfast in the fridge.” And with that he left the room, leaving you and Medic to yourself.

Not that it mattered or anything. It’s not like it would make a difference if he was there or not.

Making your way to the fridge you eyed it’s contents, absentmindedly bending over slightly in an attempt to get a better view of the food. The motion didn’t go unnoticed. A pair of baby blue irises ran over your curves from behind round glasses, taking in the shape of your behind. Beautiful.

The breakfast Scout had referred to was stashed in the back of the fridge, wrapped in plastic wrap and waiting for you to come and get it. Happy to find something edible, you took out the plate and placed it on the kitchen table diagonally opposite of Medic who still wasn’t giving you any form of attention. Without a word, you sat down and started to eat, the food slowly filling your before empty stomach. The atmosphere was heavy, anybody would be capable of seeing your discomfort of being alone with the silent Medic, the way you readjusted your position every ten seconds or so. You were restless.

After a couple of minutes of awkward silence, Medic got up to place his mug in the sink, apparently finished with drinking and the newspaper no longer being of any interest. As if he had planned it, Engie and Demo, completely immersed in a conversation, entered the room and joined you around the table.

“Morning darlin’. Slept nice?” Engie’s sweet drawl made you smile and you looked up.

“Yeah, I suppose I was just a bit more tired than usual.”

You would’ve continued, but you felt as if Engie wasn’t really interested in whether or not you had had a good night’s sleep. Actually, his eyes darting back and forth between you and Medic made it rather clear that he was just being polite. He wanted to talk to Medic. Saying his “mornin’” as well, Demo showed the same eagerness to talk to Medic. It wasn’t weird or something outlandish like that, honestly, it was very common to find the three of them together, talking about whatever. Science stuff you guessed.

They were pretty smart guys.

No other seats available, Medic settled beside you, greeting his fellow nerds. You didn’t think much of it, too caught up in continuing to eat your food to even care about him still ignoring you.

“Medic, ya gotta hear this, you see; Demo and I, we were thinking, if you take cesium and mix it with….” Engie continued to outline his and Demo’s thoughts, however, you didn’t notice.

As Engie and Demo presented their theory, Medic placed a hand on your thigh, rubbing it gently. His expression didn’t change the slightest, eyes sharply placed on the two men opposite of you and listening with interest. Feeling your heart race a little faster, you didn’t do anything. You didn’t dare. What could you do without embarrassing yourself in front of your two teammates? Holding your breath, you continued to eat your food as if nothing was happening, head lowered and eyes fixated on your plate, although it wasn’t what you were focusing on. The friction of his hand rubbing up and down your thigh made a warm feeling envelop your stomach and sent a jolt of electricity through you as he squeezed your upper thigh. You breathing became slightly heavier as he slowly let his hand caress your hip, undoing the button of your jeans with surgical precision and without any difficulty.

A deep red blossomed over your cheeks as you realised what he was doing as well as a twinge of despair as you realised why he was doing it.  _ That son of a bitch.  _ For some reason, he wanted to embarrass you and what better way to do that, than to get you all hot and bothered in front of two of your teammates?

Taking a sharp intake, you felt as Medic’s calloused hand slithered into your pants, feeling the warmth of you and letting his cold fingers run over your skin. For some reason, it felt as if he was looking for something, completely ignoring the frenzy currently pooling between your legs and letting his fingers feel around your hips and stomach. Your bare hips. Suddenly, you became painfully aware of your missing underwear.

You covered your crimson face with your hand as his fingers finally made their way towards your lower lips, teasing you by lightly dipping a finger between your folds, finding you wet and longing for his touch.

You almost whined as he retreated his hand, only to let out an almost inaudible gasp as he settled on your clit, lightly masaging it and rolling it between two fingers.  _ Almost  _ inaudible. Body tensing, you could only imagine the shit-eating grin he probably had plastered to his face right now as Demo addressed you in a concerned voice. 

“Ye okay there lassie.”

Applying a little more pressure to your bundle of nerves, Medic made you bite your tongue in an attempt to stop a rather lewd moan from escaping you. You took a deep breath before quietly answering him that “you weren’t feeling too well,” taking a shallow breath as Medic pinched your clit. Thankfully, neither Demo nor Engie heard it and took your excuse as the truth, not questioning it further.

Medic loved this. Seeing you hold back your small moans and gasps he elicited from you while you tensed under his touch was undeniably delightful. The way you squirmed with the smallest movements you could muster. It was delicious to see you this way, all flushed and needy and yet indisposed to give in to the pleasure and beg him for more. Medic really had to restrain himself from fucking you right then and there, pants becoming painfully tight and lewd thoughts of you begging him to take you flashing through his mind.

Nonetheless, he didn’t let his feelings or hunger show, as he continued to discuss his fellow scientists theory, offering several proposes for an experiment himself all the while keeping you hot and in agonizing pleasure, at one point slipping a single digit into you, heart fluttering at the sweet little moan he was rewarded with. He continued this, pumping his finger in and out of you in a gentle pace.

After what felt like years for the both of you, Demo and Engie left, apparently happy with whatever conversation the three of them had had and Medic praised himself for holding you at his mercy for this long without any slip-ups

As soon as the two of them where out of both sight and earshot, Medic, without as much as a word, pushed your half-eaten plate of food to the floor in an aggressive gesture, eyes almost completely dark with lust as he tore his hand to him, instead hoisting you up on the table in one smooth motion and laying you on the table. You gasped, taken aback by the sudden change in pace, however, before you could do anything, you were pressed completely against the table, Medic having climbed between your thighs and grinding against your still clothed core, he devoured your lips and forcefully shoved his tongue into your mouth. Moaning into the kiss, you clawed at his back to deepen the kiss and whined when he pulled back, his hot breath ghosting over your lips.

“I want to hear your moans  _ Schlampe _ .”

Before you could say anything, he moved down your stomach and yanked your pants down, his eyes meeting your nude, needy, hot core. 

“I want to hear you scream.”

His warm, wet tongue started licking at your sex, lapping up your sweet juices eagerly. Oh God, oh God, Oh God. You climax was building, his tongue plunging in and out of your needy hole, your walls contracting around it as his lips sucked onto your pussy. Crying out, you moaned his name, hands pressing his scalp further against you. It was hypnotizing, the way his scabrous tongue lapped at you and brushed over your clit. Medic himself enjoyed every second of it, the taste of you and your lewd moans driving him mad.

“Medic…. I’m gonna…”

You didn’t get to finish your sentence as Medic pulled back, licking his lips which were curled in a devilish smirk. “Nein. You are not.”

Panting heavily, you whined, mind clouded with lust and rather confused and unsatisfied with the sudden loss of contact. You were on the brink of orgasm.

“What?!”

He laughed at the question and your trembling legs, knowing very well where he had left you. “Next time, perhaps you’ll be more obedient. I thought I had made it rather clear what I wanted you to wear under those pants of your.”

Your eyes widened as you realised what he was referring to.

“See this as a punishment, a gentle one at that. Have a good evening.”

And with that, he left you on the table, needy, wanting and trembling.

Medic himself were painfully hard, a wet patch of precum having stained his pants without you noticing. He shrugged it off as he made his way to the infirmary. It wouldn’t be a problem, after all, he could just jerk off to the image of your squirming figure and maybe even get a little pleasure from playing with your underwear. The underwear he would’ve given you back, had you only followed his very clear instructions. Oh well, Medic had still gotten exactly what he wanted.

Because now, all you could think of were him and his hands as you made your way back to your room on trembling legs, needing to release badly, the image of him and the sound of his german accent filling your head.

Yes, Medic had gotten exactly what he wanted.

Medic: 2

Sniper: 0

Spy: 0


	5. Unexpected

“Me- Medic,” you whimpered, back arching as your fingers hit that special spot inside you and your jeans discarded somewhere on the floor. You had two fingers knuckles deep inside your slit, brushing your thumb over your clit as you imagined it was Medic’s fingers pleasuring you. “Yes…. oh God.” Slipping your other hand up to your chest, you cupped a breast and squeezed it through your shirt, letting another moan escape you. Fuck. You wished you could’ve just ignored the heat boiling in your core, but damn it, Medic had left you in such a vulnerable and trembling position you had to finish. You whimpered with every thrust of your fingers.

Finally reaching climax, you came with a cry, Medic’s name once again escaping your lips. You panted and fell back, back resting on the sheets with half lidded eyes. Wanting to stay in bed, you reluctantly got out of it and went to the bathroom to get something to clean yourself and your bed up, inner thighs slightly sticky. 

Humid paper towels occupying your hands, you pushed past the bathroom door and entered your bedroom once again, however, was met with a different sight than what you were expecting, a deep scarlet flushed over your face as you dropped the paper towels and gripped the hem of your shirt, tugging it down to cover your exposed sex.

Sitting on your bed was Spy, a deadpan expression painting his face as he let his eyes gloss over your half-naked form, face softening slightly as he noticed the bruises poking out from under the shirt you tried to cover yourself with and getting a sudden urge to lighten a cigarette. Without taking his eyes off you, he fished out his silver case and took out a cigarette, lightening it with ease and expertise, bringing it to his lips. He took a drag and let the smoke slither from his nostrils as he breathed out, letting the moment settle before speaking.

“Would you allow me to take you out?”

The question came as a surprise, Spy asking you with such straightforwardness and no change in his expression as if it was the most normal thing to do in the situation you were currently in. This situation wasn’t normal. Had he just entered the room? Red blossomed on your face as it hit you that Spy could’ve been here for long enough to see your little play-session.

“Excuse me?” you quaked, gripping your fabric a little harder.

Getting up, Spy casually minced towards you, eyes finding yours and holding your gaze. “I would like to take you to dinner this evening.” He paused and gave gentle smile, lips curling slightly upwards. “I would guess you have a lot of unanswered questions, perhaps I could help enlighten you.”

Looking up at him, blue irises flickering over your face, you hesitated. You hadn’t forgotten what role Spy had played in yesterday’s coitus. His lips had been so soft.

As if he had read your thoughts, Spy cupped your face with a gloved hand, bringing your face closer to his. “I feel you might need a little persuasion.” Breath ghosting over your lips like a gentle breeze, he pressed his lips against yours. At first you were tense, however, after a couple of seconds you melted into the loving kiss, closing your eyes and letting Spy lightly brush his thumb over your cheekbones. So soft, you completely forgot where you were and let go of your cloth, your shirt slithering up your body again. None of you noticed and none of you cared, Spy’s tongue poking at your lips to deepen the kiss.

You weren’t quite sure how long the two of you stood there and kissed, tongues intertwined and hands stroking each other’s sides with feather light motions. It all stopped when three quiet knocks was heard and Spy pulled back. “I believe you should answer that.”

Starring up at him with half lidded eyes, you couldn’t muster anything else than a quiet “huh,” before Spy gave you a peck on the check. “The door mon amoure.” Finally you snapped out of your daze and turned to the door, looking back over your shoulder only to find Spy to be gone, probably cloaked, and then cautiously turned the doorknob. Poking your head through the doorframe, you were met with the sight of Sniper, a single white lily in hand which he held in his hand, arm stretched out in front of him as he offered the flower to you. You took the delicate blossom with two fingers, body still hidden behind the door.

“Uhm, hi.” He looked flustered, the normally compiled assassin grinding his heel against the floor, unable to stand still and a lightly flushed face. “I, uh, I wanted to say sorry for, ya know, uhm, I can imagine you have a few, well, bruises.” The pink in his face becoming more apparent, he lowered his eyes. “I- I’m normally not that, uhm, harsh.” He wrung his hands. “I, uh, was wondering if, uh, you’d maybe come to my camper and maybe talk? Just talk a little?”

It had taken the Sniper a lot of courage to come here and talk to you, not to mention the major amount of minutes spent in front of the mirror to prepare himself for this conversation. The flower had been a last minute decision he regretted now, seeing you eye the lily with a puzzled gaze.

You hadn’t expected this, not at all. What where you going to say? Then you felt a light tingling down your spine and hot breath against your ear. “You haven’t forgotten me, have you?”

You took a deep breath. “Sniper, I- I’m sorry, I’ve already promised to go out with Spy tonight.” You gave an apologetic smile, actually sad to decline his offer, but you couldn’t bring yourself to accept it either. Spy had promised you answers and a dinner away from the base sounded like something you needed right now. “But, I’d love to be with you tomorrow. After battle maybe?” A twinge of hope sneaked it’s way into your voice at the last three words. 

A mixture of sadness and jealousy filled the Sniper. He had really hoped to talk to you tonight, maybe just be together, but of course the bloody fucking Spook had come before him. And so Sniper nodded twice, head lowered completely now and shook by the rejection. He clenched and unclenched his fists, not quite sure what to do with them. He was used to getting stabbed in the back by the BLU Spy and that normally hurt like hell, but this, this was fifty times worse, the thought of you and Spy laughing together burning itself into his mind. That Spy, his teammate, had just taken taken a stab at his heart and although he hadn’t hit the target perfectly, he had still hit it.

“Right, yeah, sure.” And with those three words he left, shoulders slumped and body signifying defeat.

You looked after the Sniper, a guilty feeling spreading in your stomach. You didn’t want to hurt him, you didn’t mean to reject him and you hadn’t. You hadn’t rejected him, you just hadn’t had the time to be with him. Yeah, that was it.

“So, it’s a date?” Spy asked from behind you, a pleased smile adorning his face.

Nodding, you turned around again, white lily still in hand and Spy’s satisfied grin was replaced with a displeased one as he snorted. “A beautiful flower, but a little ordinary, don’t you think?” He pushed past you. “Oh, and I expect you to dress formally Y/n. I believe you don’t have any dresses and therefore I’ve taken the liberty picking one out for you. It’s in the closet. I’ll see you in two hours.”

Then he was gone, gently closing the door behind him as he cloaked, happy with the outcome he had gotten. So what if you had been moaning Medic’s name during your little play-session, he would have you all to himself for the rest of the evening. And surely that would be enough time to remind you what name you should be moaning.

And there you stood, flower still in hand, and suddenly becoming very happy with your choice of not ripping the white panties, inner thighs still sticky. You should probably clean yourself up.

Medic: 2

Sniper: 0

Spy: 1


	6. Why?

Dimmed lights and the low sound of stringed instruments playing in the background, you let Spy assist you with your chair as you sat down at the table a waiter had showed you to. You had to admit; this was an absolutely delightful restaurant. It wasn’t large and extravagant like you had expected it to be, actually, it was a cozy little restaurant in the secluded part of Teufort. You had never seen, nor heard of this restaurant, however, you had already decided you loved it.

You were presented with a menu and quickly ran through the different dishes.

“You look stunning.”

Cheeks flushing, you looked up only to find Spy sit opposite of you, elbows prodded on the table and hands folded. His irises flickered over your face and you couldn’t help but notice the reflection of the lit candle between you in them, the flame dancing in front of his face, making his pupils contract. You supposed it was expected from him to compliment you. After all, you were wearing a dress he had bought for you and it did look pretty good on you if you might say so yourself. It was a scarlet, strapless dress, hugging you from your chest and down to your hips where the cloth fell over your hips like a waterfall down to your knees. It really was a lovely dress.

“I don’t think I’ll ever get used to hearing that.” you replied.

“Y/n, you look beautiful. I wish there were other words to describe it, but unfortunately such words has not yet been invented.” His French tongue was laced with sincerity as he held your gaze.

Your eyes widened slightly, this wasn’t what you had expected. Sure, you had expected him to be suave and maybe compliment your dress, but not anything like this. “I- wauw, Spy, thank you.” You honestly didn’t know what to say, perplexed by the Spy’s uncharacteristic genuineness. Yeah, it was a bit cheesy, but it wasn’t accompanied by a smug grin.

Thankfully, you didn’t have to say anything else as the waiter from before came over and asked for your orders and drinks. It seemed as if Spy had already planned the whole thing, as he, without tearing his gaze from yours, listed an array of courses and wine, the waiter keenly scribbling down the order.

“Any dessert?” the waiter then asked, pen at the ready.

Before answering, Spy’s mouth curved into a smirk. “I do hope so.” Still staring intently at you, he made it very clear that the waiter and him were thinking about two very different kinds of sweets. After a couple of seconds of silence, you decided to say something.

“Thank you, but I think we’ll skip dessert.” You gave a smile and the waiter nodded, turning and leaving to deliver the order.

Spy’s smile remained, noticing your ears having turned to a dusty red, and the grin widens when he sees you lightly twirl a lock of hair around your finger. It was a habit of yours, he had noticed. Whenever you were slightly uncomfortable or restless you would always play with your hair, which he found adorable. Oh, how he regretted not having taken his gloves off yesterday, he would kill, literally, to be able to feel you hair against his skin. Hopefully, killing wouldn’t be necessary.

Sensing you understood the double meaning of dessert, he decided to change the subject to something you might be a little more interested in.

“I suspect you have a lot of questions and you are perhaps a little confused as to what happened yesterday and why it happened at all.” Spy concluded, jumping directly into the conversation you had been itching to have ever since he had asked you out.

You shifted a little, hair still twirled around your finger. “Yeah, I guess this whole thing took me aback,” you vouched. “I hadn’t expected any of this to happen.”

Spy’s eyes grew soft as you continued your array of thoughts and confusion. Honestly, he was surprised to find you so bewildered by their actions. Were you not aware of their affections for you?

“ _ Ma chérie,”  _ he interrupted, stopping your flow of speech and making you turn your inquiring eyes towards him, “I wish to date you.”

He said it so bluntly, no trace of hesitation or cautiousness evident in his voice. “I’ve been wanting to for a very long time now.”

You stared like a deer in headlights. He wanted to actually date you? That didn’t sound like the Spy you knew. Spy was a womanizer; He didn’t “date,” Spy charmed and then got what he wanted, which was often a fuck-session if you believed the other guys at the base. So why would he want to date you? After all, he had already been with you.

Well, you weren’t one to keep these questions to yourself.

_ Curiosity killed the cat, but satisfaction brought it back. _

“Why?” you inquired in a puzzled voice, brows knitted together in confusion. This whole situation just continued to bewilder you more and more.

Had you not been at a public place, Spy would’ve laughed. Because right there, you had struck a nerve. How many times had he asked himself that question? He had lost count. “I wish to learn more about you.” It was true, he did want to learn more about you. And that perhaps was the most complex question he had mused about. Why was he so inclined to be around you? You were quite intriguing to him, however, he convinced himself he was merely interested in annoying his fellow teammates. Smugly recalling your encounter with Sniper, he completely dismissed the envy having flared up in him when he had seen the white flower in your delicate hands.

“And, if you hadn’t already noticed, I do find you quite attractive. I can only guess you feel the same about me,” A wide smirk spread across his face, pearly, white teeth at display, “Do you not?”

His eyes bore their way into your soul, at least that’s what you felt like. Shifting uncomfortably, you looked down, Spy’s piercing gaze making you feel as if he could read you like an open book. You didn’t want that.

“But, if you wanted to date me and find me attractive,” you started quietly, “Why didn’t you just….”

You blushed, not quite sure how to continue the sentence.  “You know….”

“Tell you?” Spy suggested, moving his hands out of the way as your waiter returned with two glasses of wine.

You nodded shyly. Wasn’t exactly what you were thinking, but close enough.

“Well, I’ve tried to.”

You looked up, once again bewildered, “What do you mean?”

Sighing, Spy took a sip of his wine. He would’ve commented on the taste, however, found there were more important matters to talk about, “Are you not aware of the affection I’ve shown you?”

You shook your head no, but now that he mentioned it, you could recall some instances where Spy had acted in a rather uncharacteristic way; Like the time you couldn’t sleep and Spy had offered to watch a movie with you. Or the time you accidentally destroyed one of Engineer’s blueprints and Spy helped you frame Scout. Okay, maybe you weren’t the most observant person.

“I’ll take your deafening silence as a no,” Spy stared at you with an indulgent smile, “You seem to be in a daze.”

“Sorry, this is all just so… confusing!” you explained despondently.

You would’ve continued, were it not for the waiter coming in with the courses Spy had ordered.

Delicious. The courses were absolutely delicious. This was exactly what you needed; great food, nice music and good company. You could actually relax now.

The courses were eaten in silence, only few words about the taste exchanged between the two of you. Eyeing you, Spy admired your movements as you ate, paying special attention to your lips and the way they wrapped around your fork every time you brought it to your mouth. To him, it was a provocative action, even though it was completely normal, and he found the way you sucked lightly on the cutlery every time you took a bite arousing. Luckily, Spy was a master in appearing composed, even when he wasn’t, and were able to ignore the heat rushing to his lower parts and the little twitch your mouth’s movements elicited from his cock.

Finishing your meal, you put down your cutlery in content. Spy, being the gentleman he was, payed for the meal and let you out of the restaurant.

Outside it was dark, you weren’t quite sure what time it was, and your breath crystallised in the cold air. Not having brought a coat, you shivered as the freezing wind brushed over your bare arms. However, not for long as Spy took off his jacket, laying it over your shoulders as he sensed your discomfort.

“Better,  _ mon amour _ ?”

You nodded with a smile, turning around to face him. “Spy, thank you for an amazing night. I- This was exactly what I needed.”

Letting your eyes roam his masked face, you searched the man for any sign of content, however, was disappointed when you found nothing but a deadpan expression.

“Who says the night is over?” he asked in a voice matching his face.

The question startled you. Had you heard correct?

“Spy, look around. It’s pitch black. And honestly, I’m kinda tired,” you rubbed your arms as you looked down, slightly embarrassed by the fact that you wanted to go back to the base while Spy wanted to stay in town. “I need some rest.” You really needed to get home and get some sleep, you had a lot to think about.

Now that you thought about it, you actually still had an unanswered question.

When Spy didn’t answer, you decided to voice your inquiry. “Spy? If you like me and want to date me, why did you  _ confront  _ me with both Sniper and Medic yesterday?”

There it was. The question that had swirled in your mind ever since that evening were finally asked. You didn’t really know how else to phrase it.

Shaking his head with an almost sad smile, Spy simply wrapped his arms around your waist and tugged you towards him. “Later,” he said before nibbling lightly at you earlobe, hands sliding dangerously low, “As for now.” He paused for a second, feeling the pulse jumping in your neck.

“How about some dessert?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, hello
> 
> This chapter came out a lot more different than I had planned it to be, so, sorry if it comes across as out of place.
> 
> I'll be taking break from this story (not a long one of course) since I have a lot of school work. Besides that, I've promised an Engineer x Reader one-shot I'll be writing and I've also got a story about my OC that I'm currently reconstructing.
> 
> So yeah, hope you're enjoying the story so far and don't expect the next chapter to come out as fast as the last ones.
> 
> Peace!


	7. When You Give The Scout A Radio

Gloved hands ran over your thighs, gently rubbing them, comforting you as he crawled up your body before attaching his lips to yours. It wasn’t the most comfortable position, the backseat of his car, but Spy’s warm body and wandering hands more than made up for it.

Speaking of hands; one of them reached around you, searching for the zipper of your dress and quickly finding it, unzipping it eagerly as he continued to kiss you deeply, the lingering taste of wine apparent on his tongue. His motions were so lustful, so unmannerly, you couldn’t help but wonder if this was actually Spy.

Letting out a, perhaps little too loud, moan, you quickly discarded the thought as he began peeling off your dress, mouth running down your jaw to your neck and kissing the marks from yesterday tenderly before biting down and creating a new one. You didn’t quite understand why, but for some reason, the subtle pain of his teeth in your skin send a surge of lust through you, letting it bubble up under your surface and urging you to pull him closer to you. Not one of your finest moments, Spy might’ve said, as it resulted in him losing his grip on your dress, which he had only managed to get halfway down your body. Instead, he raised himself above you, staring you directly in the eyes, but only for a second.

" _ Tes yeux, j’en rêve jour et nuit _ ,” he whispered, eyes widening shortly after, a shocked expression spreading across his face.

You yourself, weren’t sure what he had said, partly because he had whispered it and partly because it was, you know, in French. However, it must’ve been something weird since he took a second to just stare at you wide eyed, lips quivering and shifting between the hint of a smile and the hint of a frown, not doing anything else but breathing, which, incidentally, was far from enough for you. Hoisting yourself up on your elbows, you connected your lips to his once again, carefully getting him back to reality.

“I don’t know what you just said,” you started, pulling nothing more than a few inches away from his face, “but it sounded hot.”

Understanding and not needing to be told twice, Spy practically devoured your mouth, tongue intertwining with yours. His hands went back to your dress, eagerly freeing you from it and letting it slide down your legs.

Gloved fingers ran over you, drawing a map of caresses on your bare skin, taking in every patch of you and sighing inwardly at the bruises scattered of your hips.

And that’s when he noticed them; the white undergarment. It puzzled him. He would’ve never thought you wore that kind of underwear. Oh well, he wasn’t one to pass an opportunity like that.

Latching his mouth onto your breast, you threw your head back, crying out as he lightly bit down on your hard bud, pinching and twisting the other using his hand. His free hand took a journey southwards, playing with the garment adorning your sex.

Suddenly, without warning, a loud ring boomed from the front seat, effectively ending any further actions between the two of you that night.

Loudly letting out a french curse, Spy pulled back, detaching himself from you and turning his head towards the sound, eyeing the radio with such hatred, had it been a living thing it would’ve crumbled and died. Someone was calling him and he swore to God; whoever had interrupted this moment of yours he would kill at least five times next ceasefire, respawn or not.

Behind him, you were starting to collect yourself, cautiously picking up your discarded dress, holding it to your chest before starting to redress yourself, silently getting back into the dress. Spy reached forward, clicking a button to answer the call;

“ _ Hey Spy, ya’ need to get back to base. We’ve uh, we’ve got a problem. Sorta’ _ .” 

Huh, what luck? The five time killing wouldn’t be a problem Spy thought disgruntled as a Bostonian accent boomed over the speaker, the Scout stumbling over his words.

“What do you mean  _ sorta _ ?” the Spy inquired, acid practically dripping from his tongue.

There was a pause at the other end of the radio, silence enveloping the car except for the light sound of shuffling of clothes as you slowly but steadily got back into your dress.

“ _ Are you mad or somethin’ _ ?”

The Bostonian was back and Spy was right about to throw himself into a tantrum when you opened your mouth, successfully cutting him off and saving Scout’s ears from loud French swearing.

“We’ll be back at the base in ten minutes, maybe seven depending on how fast Spy’s willing to drive,” you looked at him for confirmation, but only found him taking deep long breaths, “you can give us more information once we get back to base.”

“ _ Wait, Y/N?! You’re with Spy? Since whe- _ ”

The boy was cut off as Spy pressed a button, ending the call and leaving the two of you in silence. Not quite sure what state his mind was currently in, you cautiously made your way out of the car, motioning for Spy to take the driver seat. Both of you in position, Spy took a deep breath, closing his eyes as he did as if he was attempting to clear his mind.

“Five.”

You stared at him, puzzled at the number.

He turned his head and gave you a sly smirk, “I can get to the base in five minutes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, uh, hi. I'm back. Yay?
> 
> I don't know to be honest. I know this chapter was short and somewhat hurried, I've just had a couple of rough weeks and I'm kind of not really that motivated at the moment. I'm not saying this to bother you, I'm saying this to inform you that even though I've taken a break, chapters are going to be coming out slower.
> 
> So yeah. I still hope you enjoy the story though and as always a comment is always appreciated.
> 
> Thanks for the support so far.
> 
> \- Author


	8. Experience

_ Tes yeux, j’en rêve jour et nuit.  _ The words kept repeating themselves in his head like a broken record player. Again and again they ran through his mind, reminding him of the vulnerable position he had set himself in just minutes ago. Why would his mouth betray him like that, for that was what it had done; betrayed him. He hadn’t been capable of stopping the words from erupting from his lips, too caught up in the moment to realise his mistake before it was too late.

Spy kept his eyes on the road as you sat in silence, you yourself leaning against the window, fatigue having suddenly overtaken you. You didn’t look forward to whatever problem Scout had most likely caused. Still, you felt like you should say something, anything to break the silence currently weighing down on the to of you.

“Spy?” you yawned, stretching your arm above your head, “that thing you said in french, what did it mean?” 

The Spy’s grip on the steering wheel tightened as he thought up a lie. He couldn’t tell you what it meant. He couldn’t reveal that kind of vulnerability. And so, with no emotion crossing his features, he opened his mouth.

“I was merely stating my eagerness to fuck you.” he deadpanned.

Raising your eyebrows, you turned your head, suspicion enveloping you. You repressed the urge to laugh out loud, his statement so casually spoken, as if it wasn’t the one thing one would be flustered about and instead perched up.

“ _ Baiser _ ,” you retorted, eliciting the exact reaction from Spy as you had hoped for, mainly confusion, “I believe that’s French for ‘to fuck’ and I’m fairly sure you didn’t say it  _ once _ .”

He stared at you in disbelief, eyes finally straying from the road and you had to remind him of the importance of traffic safety. Although he was surprised by your knowledge of that particular word in French, he saw it as an opportunity to change the subject.

“I wouldn’t think of you as someone who’d learn those kind of words in another language,” he smirked, before enquiring, “when did you learn it?”

It was your turn to smirk, as the silhouette of your base started to take form.

“You know, you aren’t the first Frenchman I’ve been with.”

Hitting the breaks, Spy abruptly stopped the car, brakes screeching and sending a jerk through it, as well as the two mercenaries in it.

“JESUS CHRIST SPY!” you shrilled, grasping for something to hold onto as you had been thrown forwards, “WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING?!”

Turning to the masked man, you found him as composed as ever, if not slightly more tense.

“We’re at the base,” he calmly explained, freeing himself from his seat belt in one swift motion, before getting out of the care.

He walked in front of the car and you eyed him through the windscreen in disbelief, watching as he carelessly minced by. Why would he do something like that? Sure, you had poked some fun at him by admitting you had been with someone in France, but that was hardly an excuse to scare you to death by coming to a halt so suddenly.

Like a proper gentleman, Spy opened the door on your side.

“My apologies. Your statement merely took me by surprise.”

“That’s a first,” you snapped, leaving the car with a disgruntled look on your face, “but that doesn’t excuse your sudden stop.”

“You were wearing a seatbelt.”

“I could’ve gotten killed!”

“You would’ve respawned.”

“It would’ve hurt! A lot!

Shutting the door, Spy sighed.  _ Stubborn as always _ , he thought as he proceeded to lead you back to the base, arm sneaking around your waist in guidance. It wasn’t a problem, far from it. He found your stubbornness rather endearing and had to repress a smile from adorning his features, as he could only imagine th questions coming his way if you saw it.

You shivered. Sometimes it was just horrible to live in a desert, the days unbearably hot, while the nights were freezingly cold. Right now, the icy breeze caressed your bare legs as the two of you covered the last distance to the base.

“And by the way,” you started indignantly, “you shouldn’t be surprised that I’ve been with someone before you.” You weren’t quite sure if you meant him alone or all three of them.

Stifling a chuckle, Spy merely shook his head, a modest smile creeping onto his face.

“I was not surprised by your experience, just surprised you’ve been with a Frenchman.” He spoke with a silvery voice, the explanation somewhat making your lips curl into a small smirk. “Actually, I’d be more surprised if you told me yesterday was your first.”

An “Oh,” was all you could muster, blood rushing to your face, cheeks flaring up. “That’s a good excuse.”

Spy chuckled, face pulling into a loving expression, tightening his grip on your waist and pulling you closer to him, making you gasp in surprise. He twirled you around so you faced him, watching as a deep crimson started blossoming on your face and mused whether or not it was him or the weather causing such a stunning sight. A mixture of them both, he concluded, holding you tightly.

“I know. However, Scout will have to come up with one ten times better for ending our night so quickly.”

He brought his mouth to your ear and your eyes widened as he started whispering, a surge of heat rushing through your body, particularly your lower regions. His breath ghosted over your ear as he ravished your mind, filling it with dirty little fantasies of his with you as the main attraction. It was so… hypnotizing, his slow descriptive sentences, forcing explicit pictures into your head, graphic enough to make your heart thump even faster and make your clit throb. As if he had felt it, he sneaked a hand down between your thighs, his lips continuing their sensual whisper as he caressed your inner thighs before lightly rubbing your clothed sex. It elicited a moan from you; sweet music to his ears and he continued with slow, steady strokes, hearing you gasp in pleasure every now and then.

Why was he doing this? Well, if his night with you was going to end so soon, then he’d make sure you knew how he would’ve spend it, were it not ending. He’d make sure he was on your mind whenever you felt needy.

_ “Just remember; there are so many other nights and I’d gladly be a part of them.” _

Pulling back, satisfaction filled him as the reaction his thin lips had triggered painted your features, your mouth slightly agape as you swallowed some saliva.

“Now, shall we return?”

Medic: 2

Sniper: 0

Spy: 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note:
> 
> Thank you all so much for the patience and the delightful comments. Know that I read every single one of them and that it really motivates me to write.
> 
> When I wrote this I was kinda mad because in so many reader-insert fics, the reader is either a virgin or have just been in terrible relationships and I kind of find that premise stupid. I mean come on. So I decided to give Y/N a past with completely normal relationships (cause this is not an angst fic) and one of them was with a Frenchman for shits and giggles.
> 
> Anyway, Sniper's terribly far behind and I'm planning on letting him stack up some points, so look forward to that.
> 
> And I want to give Y/N a special talent, like drawing or dancing or playing the clarinet or anything like that, so if you have a suggestion; please write it!
> 
> Peace!


	9. A Helping Hand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Vaugely gestures towards this chapter*: "Look, I made a thing."

         “Aye lad, why the long face?”

         Sniper didn’t answer, keeping his eyes closed in an attempt to fool the Scot into thinking he was asleep. He didn’t care much for conversation at the moment, especially not with Demo. For some reason, Sniper always felt Demo could see right through him without even trying. Kinda like Spy could, except Demo wasn’t a dick about it. Maybe it had something to do with that cursed eye socket of his? He snorted lightly. Cursed eye or not, Sniper didn’t like it when people knew things about him he hadn’t deliberately told them, so he kept his arms crossed over his chest, hoping the cyclops would go away.

         “Ay know ye ain’t sleepin’.”

         Sighing, the Aussie lazily opened his eyes and glanced at his fellow mercenary, who had taken a seat beside him, that toothy grin of his plastered on his face as usual.

         “Oi ain’t movin’,” Sniper started, referring to his position on the couch, “and Oi don’t want to speak to you.”

         Perhaps a little harsh, but whatever. He really didn’t feel like talking. When Demo didn’t say anything, he furrowed his brows, straightening his back slightly to get a better look at his colleague, finding him with a knowing smile on his features.

         “Girl problems?” the Scot questioned, smile widening as he saw the assassin twitch in surprise. “Ah saw Y/N leave wi' Spy. I’m guessin' that's th' reason fur yer grumpy coopon.”

         And there it was; the complete awareness of what was going on in his head with almost no information whatsoever. Sniper swore it must’ve been the cursed eye socket. Or maybe you had gone blabbin’ to Demo about him and the two other members of support. It wasn’t unlikely. After all, Demo and you were quite good friends, close enough to successfully fill the three of them with jealousy on more than one occasion. Actually, now that he thought about it, Demo must’ve been the one who knew you the best on the entire team.

         “Why would I care ‘bout that?” Sniper questioned, closing his eyes once again.

         A roar erupted from the Scot’s lips as doubled over in laughter, slapping his knee as if Sniper had just told the funniest joke. The Aussie just stared at him in confusion, waiting for the cyclops to calm down so he could ask him what was so goddamn funny. This was no laughing matter. Wiping away an imaginary tear, Demo didn’t give him time to ask the question, as he answered it himself without request.

         “Ah may be missin' an eye, but Ah ain’t  blind. Only an divit wooldnae be able to see what's goning on between th' four of ye,” he chortled, “Dornt say Ah said that tae Scout an' Soldier. I’m bonnie sure they're th' only ones who haven’t figured it out yet.”

         He continued his roar of laughter as a deep red blossomed on the normally composed assassin. Sniper had thought he had been very discreet, but apparently not. Though a little relief sneaked it’s way into his body language, as he realised Demo was referring to the constant flirting he and his fellow support members were subjecting you to and not the… other thing. At least they had been able to keep  _ that _ secret.

         “Look, Ah didn’e jist come here tae annoy ye, Ah actually came here wi' a purpose; Ah wanna help ye.”

         Sniper sat up and fastened his eyes on the Scot, his interest suddenly piqued. 

         Wonder why.

         “Why?” The one word was uttered with suspicion, eyes squinting.

         Demo shrugged, not paying much attention to the distrustful look Sniper was sending him.

         “Ah jist want tae help a friend,” he held a short break, taking a breath, “ _ an' i've got a bet wi' Hardhat.”  _

         “Wot?”

         “What?” Demo responded perhaps a little too quickly, completely dismissing the pure disbelief glimmering in the Sniper’s now wide eyes. “Anyway, I’m just gonna gie ye a quick tip, completely free of charge: ask 'er about writin'. She loves it.”

         And with those words, Demo left, grinning to himself as he felt the Aussie stare at his back.

\----------

         “You want me to do what?”

         The Doctor sighed, but kept his back to the Scout, continuing to scribble down notes unreadable to anyone else than himself.

         “Exactly what I said: call Spy and tell him to return to the base immediately.”

         “And why would he listen ta’ me?” Scout retorted with disbelief, slightly annoyed to have been brought to the infirmary seemingly for no real reason.

         “I don’t know, come up with something. Use your imagination. Surely you’ve got one, so use it.”

         “Alright, I get that, but I have ta’ ask: what’s in it for me? I mean, it’s not like he’d be happy to be called back to base on his free night. And why can’t ya’ just do it yaself?”

         He crossed his arms as he impatiently waited for an answer, leaning against the gurney behind him. Unbeknownst to him, Medic lips twitched upwards in a smile the Devil would find unnerving, though his voice was as cool and calm as ever.

         “ _ Herr _ Spy and I have come to a slight disagreement, so I’m fairly sure he’d be unwilling to listen to me.”

         The Doctor sighed as the sound of screeching metal could be heard, as well as a couple of murmured swears; _ “stupid bed- wheel-thingy.” _

         “As I was saying,” Medic continued, slightly annoyed by the boy’s apparent inability to lean on things without falling to the ground, “he won’t listen to me. And trust me when I say; you weren’t my first choice, but you’re not the last either and I can bribe you. If you do this for me, I’ll keep my doves in their respective nests and birdcages during your checkups and surgeries.”

          There was a short pause.

          “So, uh, ya’ got a phone in here, or should I use tha’ one in the kitchen?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have officially survived the first part of my exams! I don't now if you could call it living, but I'm not dead, so that's good news I suppose. Anyway, I'll be trying to push these out a little faster than once a month, so yeah, sorry 'bout that."


	10. I'm Sorry

You had to give it to him; Spy knew how to keep a cool head. You yourself had groaned in annoyance when Soldier told you there was no problem whatsoever and the groan had only intensified as Engineer stepped in to confirm the statement that had already been uttered with the strong confidence the patriot always gave off. While you had showed clear signs of frustration, Spy had merely stood there, calm as ever, orbs fluttering around the room a little less methodical than usual, but you supposed that was a natural reaction. Other than that, he hadn’t done anything.

Really Scout? Fucking really? 

You sighed as you pressed your palm heel to your eyes, rubbing them lightly. Why Scout found these kind of pranks funny, because that’s what you had concluded this to be; a prank, was beyond you. And why he actively sought conflict with Spy like that was also beyond you. You massaged your temples, drawing small circles over and over with both hands.

“I just became way too exhausted to deal with anything right now. I’m going to bed.”

And so, you had left the room, leaving the three mercenaries behind, as you suddenly felt exhaustion take over your body like a surge, gently urging you to drown yourself in your comfy duvet. Admittedly it was rude to just leave Spy like that, however, you honestly didn’t care. It was late and ceasefire was over tomorrow, which meant a whole day of battling with the sorest body you had had in a long time; the least you could do for yourself was rest.

Unfortunately, sleep didn’t come easily and you spent the first half of the night turning and twisting in your sheets, your body seemingly refusing to cooperate with your brain. Something was nagging you, you simply couldn’t point out what and yet it tirelessly stayed in your mind, keeping you awake. You groaned. Why did this always have to happen? You shouldn’t be surprised, right? Sleep was something that came and went with you whenever it felt like it and you really had no power over your sleep schedule.

Hours went by before you realised why you had such trouble letting yourself go and leave reality for the shortest of moments and really, the answer was quite short; Sniper.

Your stomach churned just by the thought of the disappointed look that had crossed his visage and truth be told, you felt like a dick. Your eyes hastily ran over the alarm-clock beside you as you sat upright in one swift movement, swinging your legs over the side of your bed. 3 am, it said in big letters as you raised yourself, feet finding a pair of shoes as you swung a jacket over your shoulders.

Maybe he was awake and maybe he wasn’t, nobody, not even Sniper himself, could really predict that and you decided to take a chance; clearly you wouldn’t get any sleep before you had properly apologized and made sure the two of you were on good terms. After all, you were good friends and whatever this  _ thing  _ that was going on between you was, it wasn’t going to ruin that. You cursed;  _ why were you like this _ ?

Quiet thumps could be heard in the hallway as you made your way through the base to locate the exit and then Sniper’s van. Claiming to know exactly where it was would be a lie, but then again, it didn’t matter that he didn’t want everybody knowing exactly where he was.  _ It fits _ , you thought as cold air enveloped your bare legs and you hugged your jacket a little tighter,  _ that he wants to not be seen.  _ Actually, the more you thought about it, he and Spy had more similar jobs than they’d like to think.

It took a couple of minutes before you located it, there, in the outskirts of the base, the gloomy night making it harder for you to spot it as the van seemed completely abandoned, no lights visible in any of the windows.

You, however, knew better, and continued your walk, though with more purposeful strides now that you had found your target. Three quiet knocks and then you simply stood, hearing the almost completely silent echo of your fist against his door as you waited.

There was shifting and movement from inside, and you released a breath you hadn’t realised you had held as the handle turned and finally revealed the one person you wanted to see right now. Squinty eyes and ruffled hair, he looked down at you, confusion tinting his countenance for a second before returning to the slight frown that seemed to occupy his face whenever something unexpected happened and you didn’t blame him. It was kinda weird for you to just show up in the middle of a night.

“Hi.” You started with a smile, lips quirking upwards with cautiousness as you noted his body language, sighing in relief as he appeared relaxed and not ready to murder you. “Can I- can I come in?”

His only answer was a nod as he stepped aside and allowed you to step inside, attentive eyes following every little move you made.

As per usual, you didn’t really look at anything inside his home on wheels, but merely let the warm air and the smell of coffee and metal encase you. This wasn’t your first time here and you had to admit that it was cozy and neat and-

You didn’t get to finish your thoughts as Sniper coughed, mostly to get your attention, and you snapped out of it, turning to him with blushing cheeks as your cold face mixed with his pleasant indoors.

“I just want to say sorry.” He crossed his arms, but it didn’t deter you. “I’ve realised tonight that I really wanted to have been with  _ you _ tonight.” Once again he didn’t say nothing, merely arched an eyebrow as if to tell you _ go on _ . “I’m just- confused I guess. You’re all so different and I feel like I can’t even be in my own head anymore without one of you popping in there and distracting me, it’s really annoy-”

You stopped abruptly, his arms caging you without a word, pulling you into a tight hug.

“We need to sleep,” was the only thing he muttered into your hair. “I forgive you.”

For a second, you were stunned, frozen on the spot, the warm and hairy arms around you being familiar and yet feeling completely foreign. You found yourself nodding into his shoulder, the breath on your head making you nothing but sleepier, body finally giving in to what you had wanted for hours now.

Quick and painless; that’s what it had been, and you found yourself muttering a  _ thanks _ as he lifted you up, discarding your jacket in the process, and carrying you back to the messy bed he had left a few minutes ago to greet you.

As he laid beside you, keeping you close as your eyelids became heavy and you finally, finally managed to fall asleep, a quiet grin spread across his features.

“ _ No need to thank me _ ,” he whispered, his own eyes closing as he enjoyed your presence, wrapping his large frame around your smaller one, “ _ I’ll get my payback in the morning _ .”

Medic: 2

Sniper: 1

Spy: 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On another note: I'm not dead. I really want to keep writing this story, I really do. I've just been doing some other stuff here as of late, like going to a city and school. I've also been rping a whole lot on tumblr, but that's besides the point. I want to continue writing it may just take some time between each chapter, so sorry. Yeah.
> 
> Also, I've been playing with the idea of a CBSxReader story, so if you'd be interested in that, look out for that.
> 
> Anyway, see ya!


End file.
